


Collector

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Aftercare [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos, tattoo artist oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part three in this universe and this is just fluffy and full of banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, DON'T EVER GET A TATTOO UNLESS THE ARTIST IS WILLING TO OPEN A BRAND NEW NEEDLE IN FRONT OF YOU.  
> And secondly, a Collector is a person who collects tattoos in the same fashion as one collects art.

Oikawa’s eyes dropped closed as Iwaizumi’s fingers wove gently between his hair, catching on the few knots that would dare to be on his head. Oikawa leaned back, pressing himself nearly against Iwaizumi, skin tingling at the proximity. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Iwaizumi’s hands dropped down to grab onto his shoulders.

“You’re so damn weird,” Iwaizumi said, reaching around Oikawa to grab the conditioner. He never used that stuff in his own hair, but he once forgot to put it in Oikawa’s and he was still hearing about it. “And stop moving around so much. You’ve already convinced me to wash your hair like a toddler so don’t act like one.”

“But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, turning to throw his arms around Iwaizumi. Even with his head all sudsy and lathered up, he still looked beautiful. Iwaizumi hated it. “It’s like getting a free massage when you do it. My Iwa-chan, acting as my servant and--” He got cut off as Iwaizumi shoved his face under the water spray.

Oikawa ducked away and opened his mouth to say something before Iwaizumi pushed him back. This turned into Oikawa retaliating by removing the shower hose from it’s hooking and relentlessly spraying Iwaizumi in the face. Once Oikawa had gotten a sufficient amount of water all over the floor and Iwaizumi had tripped twice, Iwaizumi grabbed onto Oikawa and pulled him close.

“Alright, Toddler-kawa, I’ll wash your damn hair so just stay still.” Oikawa did, tucked between Iwaizumi’s arms as he ran waxy conditioner through Oikawa’s soft locks. Iwaizumi grabbed the hose and washed away the excess, leaving Oikawa’s hair slicked back in a way that made Iwaizumi feel like he was seventeen and seeing Oikawa’s beauty for the first time.

“Entranced by my beauty, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi sighed but responded honestly.

“Not really anything new, is it?” Oikawa smiled the none-cocky smile and tucked his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi smiled too before pulling himself back to grab the shampoo, this time for his own hair. Oikawa washed his face under the water while Iwaizumi lathered up his hair. When Iwaizumi was ready to rinse his head, they switched positions wordlessly. Routines were their forte.

Oikawa reached out and ran this fingers over a small, fist-sized patch of free skin between Iwaizumi’s rib tattoos. Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa as if to question what Oikawa was thinking about.

“Just thinking that we should fill that space up,” Oikawa responded.

“Have anything in mind?” Iwaizumi asked as he reached around Oikawa to grab his body wash, the one that Oikawa had started buying him two Christmases ago because he’d fell in love with it when he smelled it on someone at a convention.

“What tattoo would you like, Iwa-chan?” Iwa-chan raised his eyebrows at Oikawa. “What?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi said as he coated himself in body wash. He turned so that Oikawa would’t be faced with the back piece he hated so much. Oikawa stepped closed, squeezed body wash into his hands, and looped his arms around Iwaizumi so that he could wash his back. “It’s just that every tattoo I have was decided by you. It was either a design you wanted to see on me or a new style that you wanted to try out. I haven’t ever actually thought about what tattoos I’d want.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. I guess that was selfish and inconsiderate of me.” Iwaizumi laughed ad shook his head when Oikawa looked at him.

“Tooru, the only tattoos I want are ones done by you. The design or color or style doesn’t matter to me. The little piece of your heart that you put into every tattoo is what I’m after.” He leaned forward and kissed Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa smiled and kissed Iwaizumi back. After a few seconds of locked lips, Oikawa finally pulled back and turned off the water.

“Well, you can have this one from start to finish,” he said as he exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. “After we close, we can talk about what tattoo you’d like.” Iwaizumi smiled as he grabbed his own towel, his skin tingling at the thought of getting another one of Oikawa’s tattoos.

“As long as it’s by you, Tooru, I really don’t care.”

-

Oikawa tried to see over Kuroo’s shoulder as he cleaned the new cartilage piercing he’d given himself. Oikawa envied the fact that Kuroo could change which piercings he had so often.

“Did that one hurt?” Oikawa asked.

“Nah,” Kuroo said. “Of course, Kenma started nibbling on it last night and that hurt, but I wasn’t too worried about it in the moment.” Oikawa made a disgusted face.

“I wish you wouldn’t tell me things like that.” Kuroo made an exasperated expression.

“Oikawa, I had to sit through a two and a half hour play by play of the first time Iwaizumi ever ate you out so I think you can fucking deal.” Oikawa threw his hands up.

“I was pleasantly shocked by how fantastic he was at it.” Kuroo smiled.

“Emphasis on the pleasant.” Oikawa smiled too.

“Iwa-chan is positively great at eating ass. Like he could win an award. Or gold at the ass eating olympics.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“Bet he couldn’t beat Kenma at the Sexiest Bedroom Faces event.”

“No but I could,” Oikawa said, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

“That’s funny, Oikawa,” Kuroo said with a pat on his friend’s shoulder. Oikawa’s face deadpanned.

“I was being serious.” Kuroo’s face went slack and they both stared at each other until the front door opened and Kageyama walked in, holding hands with his new accessory.

Hinata had basically become as regular at the shop as Kenma was. He walked Kageyama to and from work and he usually hung out at the shop in his free time. Since they had started dating three months ago, Hinata had somehow wormed his way up to being maybe the most loved member of the group. Even if he was deceptively short.

“Mornin’, Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san.”

“Morning Shrimpy-chan.”

“Sup, Kiddo,” Kuroo said.

“What were you guys talking about?” Kageyama said, removing his messenger back from his shoulder and placing on the table. Kuroo smiled evilly at Oikawa.

“Oikawa here was trying to suggest that he was more sexy than my Kenma, an obvious delusion.” Oikawa returned the smile.

“Well, Kuroo, my friend, do you know why Iwa-chan is so good at rimming? It’s because my sex faces get him so riled up that he just feels the need to reward me.” They locked eyes, neither willing to back down. Hinata turned to Kageyama who stared back at him in confusion.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something about my faces?” Hinata asked in a tone much too innocent for the question. Kageyama’s face went blank as he struggled for the right response to give. This ultimately made Oikawa and Kuroo burst out laughing.

“Do any of you work around here?” Iwaizumi asked as he came from the back entrance. He immediately walked over to the book behind the main counter to check on the appointments for the day. Once he’d familiarized himself with the schedule, he walked over to Oikawa and placed a hand on the subtle dip in his side.

“How’s your new tattoo?” Iwaizumi asked Hinata. Hinata smiled and pulled up his shirt to flash the massive crow tattoo that Kageyama had done on his ribs last week. It was still dark with the new ink and the skin was still red, but it was obvious that it was going to heal really well.

“Doing great! It hurt really bad but Kageyama rubs lotion onto it every night and that’s helped with the pain.” Kageyama’s face went red and even though everyone was quiet, Hinata kept talking about his tattoo as though he hadn’t just embarrassed his boyfriend. Because Hinata’s words just gave them all a very disturbing mental image.

Kageyama grabbed onto his boyfriend and dragged him away, confused and shouting, before he could say anything more embarrassing. When they left Kuroo smirked and said, “Oh to be young and in love.” To which both Iwaizumi and Oikawa rolled their eyes and walked away to prepare for the day.

-

“Well Iwa-chan, thought about what you’d like to get tattooed today?” Iwaizumi walked into Oikawa’s studio and sat down in the chair. They’d closed ten minutes ago and they were the only ones in the shop now. Iwaizumi pulled his shirt over his head and laid down on his side, facing Oikawa. Oikawa smiled and tilted his head to the side.

“July 14th in Roman Numerals and I want you to freehand it,” Iwaizumi said as he folded one of his arms under his head and rested the other out in front of him, making sure neither would be in Oikawa’s way. Oikawa smiled affectionately.

“That was the day we met. You’re so cheesy, Hajime.” Oikawa began opening up new needles and pouring the ink into a sampling cup. Iwaizumi watched in fascination. As many times as he’d sat in this chair for Oikawa, he was still in awe of those slender fingers and the magic they could work. “You sure you want me to freehand it?” Oikawa asked as he turned to face Iwaizumi, needle in hand.

“Just get to it,” Iwaizumi said, closing his eyes and relaxing into the chair. Oikawa smiled and pressed down on the foot pedal, causing the loud buzzing to echo through the room.

He turned his head this way and that before finally leaning forward and pressing the needle into the skin. Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath at the sudden intrusion and Oikawa pulled back to survey his work and rub a little Vaseline onto the two strokes he’d already done.

It wasn’t an issue to freehand the tattoo. He’d done enough script and number and character tattoos that he hand-drew them for his stencils anyway. So long as Iwaizumi didn’t make any sudden movements, then Oikawa didn’t have any concern. And since Iwaizumi was covered in tattoos that had taken up to six hours to do, Oikawa wasn’t worried at all.

After only forty minutes, Oikawa pulled back, removed his foot from the pedal, rubbed the last bit of Vaseline onto the tattoo, and then covered it with the loose bandage. Oikawa smiled.

“Now make sure you don’t remove that bandage for at least an hour and then wash with warm soapy water-” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi slapping his arm.

“I think I know the routine by now,” he said, causing Oikawa to laugh (which had been his intention anyway.)

“Well then do you want me to rub lotion on it every night,” Oikawa said, leaning forward to capture Iwaizumi’s lips in a kiss. Iwaizumi smiled into it before pulling away to grab onto his shirt.

“You know why I wanted this tattoo?” Iwaizumi asked while Oikawa broke down his equipment, throwing the used needles away. Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“It’s the day we met. Isn’t that the reason?” Iwaizumi smiled and ran an affectionate hand through Oikawa’s fluffy, conditioned hair.

“All the other tattoos were for you and that doesn’t bother me. But since this one was for me, I wanted you to sign your work. I hope that when you look at this tattoo, you’ll feel a sense of pride for the beautiful work that you’ve done. Because I’ve had faith in you and I’ve been proud of you since the day we met. And I’ll continue to believe in you until the day that you decide you don’t want to tattoo anymore. I might be your masterpiece but this relationship is mine.” Oikawa felt tears sting his eyes and he swiped at them with a smile.

“I hate you for making me cry with your cheesy and romantic words.” Iwaizumi shrugged with a smile.

“You’re a master tattoo artist and I’m a master at making you feel things.” Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi kissed him. Almost seven years together, yet not a single one of them felt long. They felt full and passionate and perfect, and neither of them had a doubt that they could survive the next hundred in the same fashion.


End file.
